Five Nights at Pinkie's
Description Five Nights at Pinkie's, also known in its acronym as FNAP, is a group of animatronic ponies based on indie horror video games, Five Nights at Freddy's, particularly the first two games, related to the MLP:FiM's characters. The group consists of a terrifying animatronic version of the Mane 6: ChicaShy (Fluttershy as Chica), Rarionette (Rarity as Marionette), FoxyDash (Rainbow Dash as Foxy), BonTwi (Twilight Sparkle as Bonnie), Pinkie FazPony (Pinkie Pie as Freddy Fazbear), and Golden Jack (Applejack as Golden Freddy). FNAP also has a videogame created by Eidenz, from which its origin comes, in which it's set in Pinkie Fazpie's Pizza (based on the first game of the FNAF saga), in which your goal will be to monitor and survive against constant attempts of the animatronic ponies to kill you, which, supposedly, have been in their robotic bodies, souls of children who have been killed by a mysterious subject who was also a security guard, so they'll try to kill you, believing that you're the murderer. They entertain the fillies and parents with entertainment and food as far as the eye can see, but at night, they'll take care of taking revenge and making sure you have a good time, but well bad! By some strange reason, the animatronics ponies have been modified somehow by someone (who's suspected of being the murderer), so that they begin to get out of control. As a product of this, they have left Pinkie Fazpie's Pizza, to go to the world of mercenaries to kill them, believing that one of them is the murderer! Abilities Passive :You have 6 lives! In each one, you play as a different character with an unique set of active and passive abilities. :# ChicaShy (Crossing Guard) - Super Jump, high jump :# Rarionette (Saxxy) - Teleport :# FoxyDash (Bat) - Super Jump, high jump, fast swings, fast movement speed when not watched :# BonTwi (Freedom Staff) - Teleport, high jump, low damage resistance :# Pinkie FazPony (Frying Pan) - Super Jump/Teleport, oneshots everything, medium damage resistance :# Golden Jack (Golden Frying Pan) - Teleport, slow movement speed, high damage resistance Main Rage costs 100% rage. :The rage effect depends on the life you are currently in. :# ChicaShy - You drop 3 or 4 cupcakes on the floor, which will stay there until you touch them. When you do, you gain 1-2 buffs, that can be the following: Speed Boost, ÜberCharge, Vaccinator Resistance (Bullet, Explosion, Fire), Invisibility, Banner Effect (Mini-Crits, Damage Resistance), Crits. Each buff lasts 10 seconds. There is no limit on how many cupcakes you can spawn. . :# Rarionette - All dispensers, health kits and ammo boxes turn black, changing their properties. Dispensers and health kits will hurt the player when used, while ammo boxes will remove all stored ammuntion from the player when picked up. This effect lasts for a few seconds on dispensers, however pickups are affected until they are picked up, after that they return to their normal state. . :# FoxyDash - Passively, you will move at max speed (520HU/s) when not observed by an enemy player. If there are enemies looking at you, you will become slower. The more players watching will cause a bigger slowdown. You will reach the biggest slowdown when observed by all living players, resulting in a move speed of 250HU/s. However, using your rage will cause you to move at max speed, ignoring any players watching you, as well as causing a static effect on the screen to nearby enemies. The rage lasts 10 seconds. . :# BonTwi - You become locked in-place, you gain ÜberCharge, crit boost and you will start dragging nearby enemies towards you, allowing you to hit them easily. More distant enemies will get knocked in your direction. At the end of the dragging effect, all nearby enemies will lose 10 health. It lasts 2 seconds, meanwhile the ÜberCharge lasts 5 seconds. . :# Pinkie FazPony - You gain 3 Teleports, which work like a normal teleport, but the stun you will receive after teleporting lasts only half of a second. You can switch between Superjump and Teleport by pressing your reload button. Passively, when you get to Pinkie FazPony, you will already have 3 Teleports to use. . :# Golden Jack - All non-ubered players receive a slowdown, health drain and damage vulnerability debuff. These debuffs last forever and stack with each other when used more times. Each use applies a 15% slowdown, 2 health drained per second and 50% damage vulnerability, with the health drain stacking additively, while the slowdown and vulnerability stacking cumulatively. Super Jump is one of your special movement options. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your Super Jump for 3 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. Teleport is another one of your special movement options. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Being all robots, Five Nights at Pinkie's suffer damage while touching water. On a new round, ChicaShy spawns with the Shovel, however she changes to the Crossing Guard after the round begins. Battle Strategies Battling as Five Nights at Pinkie's Battling against Five Nights at Pinkie's Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump/Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® changes between your movement options. (Pinkie FazPony only) * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Welcome to Freddy's [Five Nights At Freddy's Song] (Instrumental version is used) Sayonara Maxwell - Five Nights At Freddy's 2 - song (Instrumental version is used) Quotes Work in Progress Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Robots Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Teleport Bosses